It is known to fasten an angled element to a structure by means of riveted or screwed connections. The earth wires to be connected to the structure comprise cable lugs which are fastened to an associated fastening portion of the angled element using screws, washers and threaded nuts. For this purpose, there are through-holes for example inside the fastening portion of the angled element, which through-holes are penetrated by the screws. It is disadvantageous that each through-hole can only accommodate a limited number of cable lugs, for which there are also not uniform transition resistances owing to different starting torques. When using angled elements made of aluminium, the oxide layer present in the connection region of the cable lugs disadvantageously has to be removed, for example by an additional mechanical operation. In addition, cable lugs have to be separately connected for direct and alternating current. The number of connections and the type of current thus has to be noted at each connection hole.
Furthermore, it is known from DE 195 36 641 C1 to provide an earth connection for electrically and mechanically fastening a plurality of earth wires to a structure, said connection comprising an angled element which is made of metal and comprises two fastening portions, of which one is fastened to the structure and the other is used for electrically connecting the earth wires, the second fastening portion and the earth wires being electrically connected by means of pin and socket contact elements.
The fastening portion which is connected to the earth wires is further formed as a flange which is penetrated by holes, a pin or socket contact element being electrically conductively fastened in each flange hole. The flange is surrounded by a housing consisting of a housing lower part and a housing upper part, the housing lower part comprising a plurality of through-holes and the housing upper part comprising a plurality of fastening bolts, in order to provide mechanical interconnection of the housing parts and simultaneous fastening of the housing to the flange of the angled elements.
Owing to the plurality of different components of the earth connection, there is, however, an increased transition resistance. In addition, the housing formed as a flange comprising a plurality of through-holes has a high weight.